boku no fideo(?)
by le.missing.cheese
Summary: Ella es una chica normal de 15 años, su única pasión es un youtuber un tanto mayor...Cuando sus mundos se choquen ¿Estos colapsaran? ***NO TOMARSE NADA EN SERIO, EL FIC SERA AUTODESTRUIDO LUEGO DE COMPLETAR SU FUNCIÓN (joder a una amiga)***


TODA ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA Y PARA GENTE NO SERIA...solo hice esto para divertirme (y joder a una amiga)... Además, SON MUY SHIPPEABLES!! Y si Fideo y Greñas estubieran cerca, creo yo, pasaría esto (termina sekzual xdd) USEN LA IMAGINACIÓN! *estudio literatura y letras para terminar haciendo esto, lloro*

(En algún lugar de México, sorry wee no sé dónde vives ;-;)

El Greñas vivía muy felizmente en su ksita. Comía takos, tamales y arroz con habichuelas c: . Nunca había tenido ningún problema, todo era normal, tan normal y aburrido que a veces deseaba estar muerto *(okno)*

Pero ese día había decidido limpiar su habitación, porque era asquerosa, todo un chiquero, era el lugar más recónditamente sucio que...(awebo, no)..Bueno, muy sucia alv

— ¡Awebo, mis juguetitos de McDonald's! — exclamó el mexinarco.

Se quedó muy entretenido con los muñequitos, but de repente escucho unos ruidos en su kma (7u7 okno). Cualquiera pensaría que eran las ratas que se acumularon por la mugre y que lo vienen a matar alv...Pero no era así. Debajo de su cama, estaba la peor de todas las plagas... pero la más kawaii :3 (y violable okno, te quiero pvtha)

Era Fideos, que saltó como mono shino de animu y le sonrió al mexinarco.

—¡Asopotamadre, pendeja-chan! — casi le avienta un muñequito—, ¿Qué hace debajo de mi cama? —dijo confundido.

— Wenooh...fue...MAGIAAA!! —sonrie como pendeja.

—¿Qué no sabe que esto es invadir privacidad? —molesto—, ¿Qué demonios eres, una enfer...? — se contiene porque la woman se puso sad :c—.

*cries* —¡S-solo quería sorprenderte! —c vuah a llorar—, ¡Ni siquiera eso me sale bien! ¡Mejor me voy! — sale corriendo.

*toma su mano* —Ya no llore,...aunque sea esta aquí (?)

*tratando de calmarse* — Y-Yo...soy una enferma...

—Ñuu...es mi fan number one c: —la abraza.

Fideoz se puso muy feliz y recibió el abrazo. Le encantaba sentir el pulso de sus manos contra su delgada espalda. Además, ahora se sentía mucho más confiada c: (khe bien, khe bien, iah todo está bien xdxd)

Cuando el abrazo acabó, Fideoz pensó que debería hacer algo para agradecerle al Greñas por perdonarla por ser UNA PUTA JODIDA STALKER QUE PODRÍA HABER LLAMADO... PERO NOO...QUERIA "SORPRENDERLO" PENDEJA DE MIER...okno.

—¡Greñas-san, te debo unos tacos al pastor! — exclamó la neña—, ¿Recuerdas?

— Shii :3 ¡Tengo mucha hambre, pend..! Digo fideoz bonita y kawaii :3

—Voy a hornearlos para usteh :3 —dijo sonriente.

El Greñas observó cómo nuestra niña traga fideos se dirigio a la cocina dando saltitos. Cuando ella se fue, él se puso a jugar con sus compas de Rompiendo Autismo...y la habitación quedó igual de sucia...otro día será alv...

*En la cocina del Chef Ramsay*

Fideoz estaba muy emocionada ¡Moría por ver a su querido mexinarco degustando sus...! ¿Tacos al pastor?

—¿Y cómo vergas cocino eso? — dijo confundida.

Yo que sé...es decir, todo mexicano sabe cómo...AH CIERTO, TU NO ERES MEXICANA...

—¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡Soy argentina-mexicana! Hmm...¿Y no puedes usar la magia del escritor y decir que "cociné los mejores tacos al pastor de todo el mundo"?

¿¡Quieres chantajear al narrador!? Eso es trampa, Fideoz...

—¡Vamos, por favor! Es lo único que pido...

Bueno, pero nadie más va a volver a quebrar la 4ta pared :v

Fideoz uso la magia del escritor y hizo los mejores tacos al pastor de todo el mundo y FIN (okno :v)

Llamo a el Greñas a comer y este se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Fideoz miraba nerviosa como el mexinarco probaba sus tacos.

—¿T-te han gustado mis tacos, Greñas-san? —dijo nerviosa la morra.

—Bueno, la salsa no pica...— fideoz mira decepcionada—, Pero fuera de eso, saben bien jeje

—¡PERO DEBIAN SER LOS MEJORES DE TODO EL MUNDO! —dijo frustrada.

—Tranquila,...¿Al menos lo intentaste, verdad? —le sonríe—, Además, los has hecho tú...—la mira fijamente. (Si, se viene laura sad medio romántica xd)

*sonrojada* —G-gracias, Greñas-san...—acomoda su cabello.

—Fideoz...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Claro, Greñas-san!

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

La pregunta pareció entristecer un poco a Fideoz, quién tímidamente respondió:— Bueno,...antes de conocerte a ti, salía con un chico poco mayor que yo. Yo sí lo quería mucho y me preocupaba por él. Hasta a veces me escapaba de mi casa solo para verlo...pero él me usaba solo para presumirme entre sus amigos. Incluso me enteré de que tenía otras relaciones. Estaba muy deprimida. Meses después, cuando yo te conocí a tí, él me descubrió dibujandote...Dijo que era una estúpida, que lo estaba engañando y...—se le cae una lágrima. Me golpeó..

El Greñas queda completamente shockeado por la historia. —Ohh...¡Qué idiota! —toma las manos de la niña a modo de consuelo. ¡Perdóname! No debí preguntarte...

—No... —más tranquila—,..Tú eres diferente...Siempre eres muy bueno conmigo y...me encanta tenerte a mi lado—sonrie levemente.

—Pues...usted es de las personas más tiernas que conozco —se ríe—.

—Ohh... Greñas-san...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, adoro todo lo que me dices...y eso me pone muy feliz...pero realmente,...me gustaría besarte...—dijo la niña completamente sonrojada.

—¿Ah sí? —se sonríe—, ¿Y cómo te gustaría besarme? —la chica observa confundida—, Muéstrame, Fideoz...

Pues, Fideoz realmente no sabía besar muy bien. Todas las veces que ella daba el beso, no resultaban muy bien...

Así que, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y unió sus pequeños labios con los de él. Rozaron sus lenguas, pero, muerta de vergüenza, la chica decidió detenerse y agachó su cabeza.

Había sido un buen beso, pero tal vez demasiado suave...o incluso, infantil...

—Pues,...estuvo bien —dijo el chico—, pero.., ahora lo haremos a mí manera...

(7u7 traigan las palomitas)

El chico tomó las mejillas de la niña y rápidamente junto su boca con la de ella mientras unía su lengua con la suya.

Las mejillas de Fideo hervían en un tono carmesí mientras la niña, acelerada, intentaba seguir el ritmo. Finalmente, se apego completamente al cuerpo del chico.

Greñas comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de la chica, hasta descender a su cintura...

Pero cuando Fideoz sintió esto, se apartó de el chico, acabando con este beso.

(Pvtah :''u)

*respirando aceleradamente* —Ohh, Greñas-san...—sonrojada—, tú besas mucho mejor que yo...

—Gracias, pero... —se acerca a ella—, He notado que no has comido ni un solo taco...

—Greñas-san...yo no quiero esos tacos...

—¿Y te gustaría probar el mío? 7u7

Fideoz se sonrió de un modo bastante particular 7u7

(BUENO, AHORA SE VIENE LO SHIDO ahre la cosa se va a poner hardcore SI ERES UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE, POR FAVOR NO LEAS ESTO, aunque lo voy a censurar bastante, PERO DESPUÉS NO HAY QUEJAS UWU)

El chico bajo delicadamente la cremallera de su pantalón y dejó al descubierto su helado (???) (mucho boku no pico ahre)

— Te ves ansiosa por probarlo —la niña se acercó tímidamente—, Puedes comer todo lo que quieras 7u7

—Mhh... —desliza su lengua por la punta del helado.

*gimiendo un poco alv* —¿Cómo sabe, Fideo-Chan?

*sin detenerse* —De-delicioso~ (POR FAVOR, LEER CON VOZ DE LOLI :D)

La joven inserto toda su boca en el helado lamiendolo por todas partes (y mordisqueando también èwé)

El chico acarició el corto y oscuro cabello de la niña mientras gemía excitado.

—Lo haces muy bien, Fideoz...

La chica comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos mientras se llevaba cada vez más profundo el helado.

Estaban completamente excitados...No paraban de jadear y deseaban que cada momento fuera eterno.

Fideoz comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos cada vez más. El helado del chico comenzó a lanzar lentamente crema dentro de la boca de la niña, para finalmente derramarse por completo en el pecho de la chica, provocando que está gimiera fuertemente...y se muriera de herpes porque México es un país de mierda y nunca tienen que ir a México c: (Escrito por la mamá de Fideo 3) *okno, no pasó nada*

*respira agitadamente* —Greñas-san~...se ha manchado todo mi sweater...

—No necesitarás tu sweater para lo que estoy planeando hacer...7u7 —la besa apasionadamente.

—Ahh..y qué vamos a hacer, Greñas-san?—roza su nariz con la del él. (Truco de argentinos :D)

—Pues...solo vamos a divertirnos un rato, mi Fideoz —la carga de modo nupcial hacia su habitación.

Greñas recostó delicadamente a Fideoz en su cama y se colocó por encima de ella.

Fideoz, completamente sonrojada, retorció sus piernas temiendo de lo que podría estar pensando el mexinarco...

Greñas comenzó a lamer su cuello con desesperación, provocando que a Fideoz le fuese bastante difícil el controlar los gemidos, mientras que sentía que le ardía el rostro. Pero su sonrojo se intensificó el triple cuando sintió los dedos de Greñas sobre el botón de su pantalón corto mientras lo desabrochaba. Fideoz sintió su intimidad contraerse al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Greñas en aquella zona.

—Ah~ —gimió despacio.

Greñas rió por lo bajo con malicia.

—Muy bien... —susurró a su oído.

—¡Espera Greñas-san! —chillo la niña—, Y-yo...nunca tuve...—dijo sonrojada mientras el Greñas la callaba lentamente.

—No te preocupes, querida Fideo...—la besa delicadamente sin apartar su mano de aquella zona—, No haré nada que tú no quieras... (Uf, que cliché la puta madre~) Empezemos a jugar… —murmuró con lujuria mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la niña, palpando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba desde la cintura, acercándola más hacia él.

Fideoz soltaba pequeños gemidos, todavía haciendo grandes esfuerzos para respirar entre jadeos, mientras que Greñas la acariciaba sobre la prenda de su sujetador. Aprovechando la inestabilidad de Fideoz a causa de su más reciente ataque de placer, Greñas descubrió sus senos, levantando su camiseta hasta el tope de sus axilas, luego, levantó rápidamente su sostén para poder observarlos directamente.

—Ah~, no los mires...son muy pequeños..—suspiró la jadeante chica con timidez, encogiéndose un tanto de hombros.

—Son hermosos… —manifestó Greñas maravillado al contemplar tan de cerca por primera vez los pechos de su querida fideo, un tanto conmovido al tenerla tan tierna de ese modo debajo de él.

Fideoz desvió la mirada, pestañeando repetidamente, mientras que su sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer. Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que Greñas concretara otro movimiento, ya que se mantuvo inmóvil admirando la perfección de sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlos con profundidad y lentitud, aumentando nuevamente el ritmo respiratorio de la pequeña. Cuando Greñas por fin pudo asimilar que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era nada menos que los intocables pechos de una estúpida lolita que viajó a México aún cuando sus padres le adviertieron de que era un país de mierda (okno, stop), comenzó a masajearlos con mayor intensidad, poniendo énfasis en sus rosados botones de excitación.

—Ah~… —se comenzó a escapar nuevamente de los labios de su amada, cada vez con mayor ritmo.

El Greñas empezó a dejar su delicadeza de lado, mientras se excitaba al tener a Fideoz gimiendo de ese modo, completamente bajo su control. Acercó su rostro a su pecho, luego agarró uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a lamer juguetonamente con la punta de su lengua, luego con mayor intensidad, aumentando aquella placentera sensación en la adolescente, mientras pellizcaba el otro pezón con la punta de sus dedos, masajeándolo circularmente de vez en cuando. Fideoz se mordía su labio inferior en un inútil intento de controlar sus gemidos, mientras que Greñas no dejaba ningún rincón inexplorado de su usualmente cubierto pecho. El greñudo continuó sujetando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que se dirigía al oído de su pequeña.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo serían los sonidos que emitirías si te tocaba de este modo… —le susurró en un grave tono de voz— Siempre he querido escucharte gemir así… —admitió adentrando sorpresivamente uno de sus dedos en su empapada abertura, provocando que la chica volviera a soltar un gemido subido de tono.

—Lo… necesito… —pronunció ella con dificultad.

El chico sonrió con dulzura, mientras continuaba tocandola con ambas manos, ocupándose tanto de su intimidad como de sus senos.

—G-Gre~ñas-san… lo necesito… —volvió a gemir, con un tanto más de urgencia— dentro…

Él volvió a lamer su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera, pero soltó un gemido muy próximo a la oreja de la chica cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su viril miembro, intentando torpemente abrirse paso dentro de su pantalón. Soltó un gemido cuando Fideoz logró por fin desabrochar el botón y tocar su virilidad directamente. Una serie de gemidos más intensos le siguieron, luego de que Greñas hubiese descubierto su miembro bajando unos considerables centímetros su pantalón, dejándolo completamente a la vista, mientras que ella inducía profundas caricias en toda su extensión, masajeándolo con sus dedos.

—… Dentro… de… mí… —concluyó por fin su frase con bastante dificultad, con su rostro completamente ruborizado, mientras continuaban tocandose mutuamente con excitación.

Greñas desatendió el seno que sostenía con una de sus manos, para tomar el rostro de Fideoz desde el mentón, y besar una vez más sus deliciosos labios con pasión y profundidad, mientras seguía acariciándola allí abajo, al igual que ella a él. Un excitado gemido que se escapó de los labios del acelerado Greñas fue el causante del fin de su ardiente beso, quien ya se encontraba a punto de ceder al ser tan estimulado por los dedos de Fideoz.

Extrajo sus empapados dedos de su húmedo interior, luego agarró a Fideoz por las muñecas, teniéndola nuevamente bajo su completo control, sujetándolas a ambos costados de su cabeza contra el colchón. Buscó sus preciados ojos mientras jadeaba, encontrándose con ella en el mismo estado, luego soltó sus muñecas para apoyar sus palmas sobre sus suaves manos. Acercó sus caderas un poco más a su cuerpo, poniéndose en contacto con su virgen entrada, provocando que la niña soltara otro inevitable gemido de placer. Greñas indujo un poco más de presión sobre ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Fideoz cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Por lo tensa y atemorizada que se encontraba la niña, a Greñas le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse paso dentro de ella, por lo que aumentó aún más la presión de su miembro contra su entrada, haciendo que Fideoz tensara la mandíbula.

—M-Me duele… —expresó ella entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su querido mexinarco..

—Shh… —pronunció en un jadeo — Solo aguanta un poco más…

—M-Me duele mu-cho… —sollozó mientras que las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular sobre sus pestañas.

—Tranquila… Pronto pasará… —le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para frotar su nariz contra la suya con ternura.

Fideoz tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego unió la frente con la de su amado, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras que él inducía más presión. Repentinamente sintió que algo se quebró dentro de ella, provocando que abriese los ojos y mirase a el chico con preocupación.

—¡G-Gre~ñas-san! —exclamó asustada— C-Creo que… rompiste algo… ¡E-Es-toy sangrando! ¡E-Es s-sangre! ¡C-Creo que me hiciste d-daño…!

—Tranquila, Fideoz, no te preocupes. Eso es normal… —intentó calmarla el chico— ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

Fideoz dejó de lloriquear para analizar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, dejando de lado su reciente miedo.

—N-No tanto… —respondió con sinceridad, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Muy bien… —pronunció Greñas para sí mismo, soltando un beso para calmar el ánimo de su pequeña.

Luego, continuó moviéndose lentamente en su interior, adentrándose milímetro por milímetro para evitar inducirle nuevamente más dolor a la niña.

—Hum… —soltó ella un breve gemido, lo cual indicaba que era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo a excitar, dejando de lado su dolor.

Esto último le dio más seguridad al joven, quien tomó ambas piernas de Fideoz a sus lados y continuó adentrándose con un poco más de velocidad.

—Ah~ —volvió a gemir ella, cerrando sus ojos esta vez por gusto, y no por dolor.

El Greñas simplemente amó el último sonido emitido por su adorable fideo, e intentó volver a provocarlo, adentrándose con un poco más de vehemencia en ella. Una serie de gemidos volvió a hacerse presente, mientras que los cuerpos de ambos no dejaban de liberar sudor.

—¿Todavía te duele? —volvió a insistir Greñas, completamente encendido.

Fideoz respondió a su pregunta con un gemido de placer. Al recibir la positiva reacción de la niña, comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, adentrándose en ella por completo. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, mientras se movían en un vaivén cada vez más fogoso. El Greñas tomó a su ninfula (Entiendan esa referencia xdd) por las caderas y comenzó a adentrarse con más fuerza en cada embestida, facilitándole el aumento de velocidad. Fideoz no dejaba de gritar de placer, mientras que su vista se había empañado a causa de su incontenible excitación. El Greñas continuaba con sus incesables embestidas, con cada vez más frecuencia y más velocidad.

—¡Ah~! —gritó Fideoz en un agudo gemido, mientras el chico no dejaba de adentrarse en su cuerpo repetidamente— ¡Ah! ¡Greñas-san! ¡AH!... Ya no… ¡Ya no puedo más…! —chilló muy cerca de su límite.

El Greñas sentía que él tampoco podría seguir conteniéndose por mucho más tiempo, estar en el interior de Fideoz se sentía magnífico, sobre todo en cada embestida. Sintió múltiples contracciones sobre su miembro cuando se encontraba completamente dentro de ella, provocando que aquello fuese su rendición, y soltó su ardiente sustancia en un grito de excitación, llenando por completo su interior. Fideoz chilló incluso más agudo al sentir el intenso calor de su espesa cremita 7u7, sin encontrar el límite de su alcance dentro de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor del chico, y luego lo estrechó con fuerza hacia sí misma, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Greñas la agarró a su vez por la espalda, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Cuando por fin acabó el excitante clímax, el Greñas se separó de la fideo y cayó violentamente sobre la cama a su lado, jadeando como nunca antes en su vida, al igual que su ninfula. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, mas sin poder controlar sus respiraciones del todo.

—Ohh, Greñas-san… —musitó Fideoz cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, luego continuó jadeando de forma inevitable.

—Fideoz-chan… —respondio Greñas, aún bastante acelerado.

—Estoy… muy mojada… —se quejó Fideoz, provocando que Greñas soltara una breve risita, aún luchando por respirar.

—Yo también… —señaló a su vez, sonriendo divertido.

—Greñas-san… —mencionó ella un poco más calmada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Greñas dando un profundo suspiro para poder dominar bien su respiración.

—Creo que deberías dejarme jugar con tu taco más seguido…

El Greñas soltó una breve carcajada, luego acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla para rozarla con suavidad.

—Todas las veces que quieras —le aseguró con una traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Las que yo quiera? —intentó confirmar con timidez.

—Exacto, cuando quieras… —continuó El Greñas sonriendo con un poco más de dulzura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Fideoz tomando el rostro de su querido greñas entre sus manos.

—Y donde quieras… —concluyó en una media sonrisa, mientras que Fideoz se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con ternura.

El Greñas correspondió al beso con dulzura, luego lo complemento con un cálido abrazo, y continuaron chingandose durante toda la puta noche, alta flojera volver a describir todo eso, putos…

*Por la mañana, las aves cantarán presagiando lo largo que será este día...porque vas a ir preso, conchudo *

El Greñas se despertó lentamente. Lo primero que hizo, fue corroborar que su pequeña lolita siguiera a su lado. Afortunadamente (o no), ella seguía ahí. El Greñas sonrió, esto no había sido un sueño...

A ver cuánto te dura la sonrisa, pedófilo...

Volteo lentamente a ver por la ventana y no sólo vio un montón de patrullas de the police (no la banda ahre) sino que golpeando la puerta se encuentra nuestra siempre querida, intelectual y defensora de las pobres pendejas cachondas... MAMÁ DE FIDEO!! 3

—¡¡COÑO DE LA MADRE!! (utilizar voz de Dross xdxd) ¿¡Cómo es posible!? — se preguntó el pedófilo.

Jsjsjsjsj "magia del escritor", verdad Fideo?

La policía derribo la puerta (PUUUUM) y la madre de Fideoz entro en la habitación, corroborando lo que era obvio, su hija se cogió a un ADULTO...

—¡ASÍ TE QUERIA AGARRAR, PUERCO! —dijo molesta la mamá lucha—, ¡VAS A IR PRESO POR PEDOFILIA GRADO 8! (qué es eso la puta madre, ni yo lo sé jsjsjs)

—¡Pero... pero —dijo el acusado, pensando alguna excusa— yo tengo 16, señora..soy menor como su hija...

—Tarde, la policía ya tiene tu documento que dice que sos un viejo de 20 años — dijo la mami. (ajajaj ya basta ni yo me aguanto la risa puta madre)

El Greñas ya no supo que responder...y para nuestra mala suerte, la torturada y atormentada niña se había despertado...

—¿¡MAMÁ!? — dijo fuertemente la chica— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?¿Cómo es posible?

Magic, bitch, magic.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS A MÉXICO! —le grito su gfa— Ahora el pelotudo de tu noviecito virtual se va a pudrir en prisión y vos...V-O-S.. te vas directo a un manicomio por obsesiva y lolita!

Fideoz agachó su cabeza tristemente, ella tendría que quedarse sola en un manicomio alejada de su amado...Mientras que él, uff...reza para que te den 5 años y que no te violen ahí adentro JAJAJJA MAGIA DEL ESCRITOOOR...

*Dentro de la casa de los locos donde examinan a la fideoz*

—Muy bien, si es que el chico no te ha hecho nada, significa que sigues virgo —dijo el psicólogo clínico— Fideos, mira esta foto de Lucy de FairyTail...¿Tienes ganas de cogertela?

—¿No? ¿Por qué querría cogerme un dibujito chino? —dijo confundida—.

—Lo lamento, señora..—dijo el psicólogo a la madre de Fideoz—. Su hija ya no es virgen —se acerca a la señora y la abraza desconsoladamente—.

—¡A VER! ¡No entiendo por qué verga tanto drama! —dijo Fideoz molesta y deprimida a la vez— ¡Tengo 15 años! ¡Ya no soy una niña! (ayy, más cliché todavía)

Pero para la ley eres menor, fideito :((

—¡Hago esto por qué soy tu madre y quiero cuidarte! —dijo su madre entre lágrimas— ¿No entendés que ese pibe no te ama, fideos? ¡Te quiere para coger y otras fantasías de pedófilos mexinarcos roñosos! (amo los dialectos argentinos lareputamadre xDD)

—Tú no haces esto por mí!—dijo llorando—. ¡Yo amo a ese chico!

Bueno, me aburro ahre. Y me da lastima, le voy a mandar una ayuda.

De pronto, todos se quedaron atónitos...Ya que el mismísimo presidente de los estados mexicanos estaba ahí...en ese preciso instante...

—¿Amlord? —exclamo sorprendido el psicólogo—.

—Sí...—dijo fríamente el presi—. He venido por tí...

—¿Por nosotros? —dijo confundida la gfa de Fideoz—.

—No...Por la niña Pasta...

¿Acaso es esta una nueva oportunidad para los dos tortolos?

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Fua, me inspire más que con el de Doble D, lo sé, lo sé...pero quedó lindo, no?

¿Segunda Parte? Ni en pedo JAJA

¿Te drogaste al escribir? Con Vim, lavandina en gel.

¿Hotel? es mejor que Trivago.

SALUDOS, PENDEJOS MAMALONES ;)

TODA ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA Y PARA GENTE NO SERIA...solo hice esto para divertirme... Además, SON MUY SHIPPEABLES!! Y si Fideo y Greñas estubieran cerca, creo yo, pasaría esto (termina sekzual xdd) USEN LA IMAGINACIÓN! *estudio literatura y letras para terminar haciendo esto, lloro*

(En algún lugar de México, sorry wee no sé dónde vives ;-;)

El Greñas vivía muy felizmente en su ksita. Comía takos, tamales y arroz con habichuelas c: . Nunca había tenido ningún problema, todo era normal, tan normal y aburrido que a veces deseaba estar muerto *(okno)*

Pero ese día había decidido limpiar su habitación, porque era asquerosa, todo un chiquero, era el lugar más recónditamente sucio que...(awebo, no)..Bueno, muy sucia alv

— ¡Awebo, mis juguetitos de McDonald's! — exclamó el mexinarco.

Se quedó muy entretenido con los muñequitos, but de repente escucho unos ruidos en su kma (7u7 okno). Cualquiera pensaría que eran las ratas que se acumularon por la mugre y que lo vienen a matar alv...Pero no era así. Debajo de su cama, estaba la peor de todas las plagas... pero la más kawaii :3 (y violable okno, te quiero pvtha)

Era Fideos, que saltó como mono shino de animu y le sonrió al mexinarco.

—¡Asopotamadre, pendeja-chan! — casi le avienta un muñequito—, ¿Qué hace debajo de mi cama? —dijo confundido.

— Wenooh...fue...MAGIAAA!! —sonrie como pendeja.

—¿Qué no sabe que esto es invadir privacidad? —molesto—, ¿Qué demonios eres, una enfer...? — se contiene porque la woman se puso sad :c—.

*cries* —¡S-solo quería sorprenderte! —c vuah a llorar—, ¡Ni siquiera eso me sale bien! ¡Mejor me voy! — sale corriendo.

*toma su mano* —Ya no llore,...aunque sea esta aquí (?)

*tratando de calmarse* — Y-Yo...soy una enferma...

—Ñuu...es mi fan number one c: —la abraza.

Fideoz se puso muy feliz y recibió el abrazo. Le encantaba sentir el pulso de sus manos contra su delgada espalda. Además, ahora se sentía mucho más confiada c: (khe bien, khe bien, iah todo está bien xdxd)

Cuando el abrazo acabó, Fideoz pensó que debería hacer algo para agradecerle al Greñas por perdonarla por ser UNA PUTA JODIDA STALKER QUE PODRÍA HABER LLAMADO... PERO NOO...QUERIA "SORPRENDERLO" PENDEJA DE MIER...okno.

—¡Greñas-san, te debo unos tacos al pastor! — exclamó la neña—, ¿Recuerdas?

— Shii :3 ¡Tengo mucha hambre, pend..! Digo fideoz bonita y kawaii :3

—Voy a hornearlos para usteh :3 —dijo sonriente.

El Greñas observó cómo nuestra niña traga fideos se dirigio a la cocina dando saltitos. Cuando ella se fue, él se puso a jugar con sus compas de Rompiendo Autismo...y la habitación quedó igual de sucia...otro día será alv...

*En la cocina del Chef Ramsay*

Fideoz estaba muy emocionada ¡Moría por ver a su querido mexinarco degustando sus...! ¿Tacos al pastor?

—¿Y cómo vergas cocino eso? — dijo confundida.

Yo que sé...es decir, todo mexicano sabe cómo...AH CIERTO, TU NO ERES MEXICANA...

—¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡Soy argentina-mexicana! Hmm...¿Y no puedes usar la magia del escritor y decir que "cociné los mejores tacos al pastor de todo el mundo"?

¿¡Quieres chantajear al narrador!? Eso es trampa, Fideoz...

—¡Vamos, por favor! Es lo único que pido...

Bueno, pero nadie más va a volver a quebrar la 4ta pared :v

Fideoz uso la magia del escritor y hizo los mejores tacos al pastor de todo el mundo y FIN (okno :v)

Llamo a el Greñas a comer y este se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Fideoz miraba nerviosa como el mexinarco probaba sus tacos.

—¿T-te han gustado mis tacos, Greñas-san? —dijo nerviosa la morra.

—Bueno, la salsa no pica...— fideoz mira decepcionada—, Pero fuera de eso, saben bien jeje

—¡PERO DEBIAN SER LOS MEJORES DE TODO EL MUNDO! —dijo frustrada.

—Tranquila,...¿Al menos lo intentaste, verdad? —le sonríe—, Además, los has hecho tú...—la mira fijamente. (Si, se viene laura sad medio romántica xd)

*sonrojada* —G-gracias, Greñas-san...—acomoda su cabello.

—Fideoz...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Claro, Greñas-san!

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

La pregunta pareció entristecer un poco a Fideoz, quién tímidamente respondió:— Bueno,...antes de conocerte a ti, salía con un chico poco mayor que yo. Yo sí lo quería mucho y me preocupaba por él. Hasta a veces me escapaba de mi casa solo para verlo...pero él me usaba solo para presumirme entre sus amigos. Incluso me enteré de que tenía otras relaciones. Estaba muy deprimida. Meses después, cuando yo te conocí a tí, él me descubrió dibujandote...Dijo que era una estúpida, que lo estaba engañando y...—se le cae una lágrima. Me golpeó..

El Greñas queda completamente shockeado por la historia. —Ohh...¡Qué idiota! —toma las manos de la niña a modo de consuelo. ¡Perdóname! No debí preguntarte...

—No... —más tranquila—,..Tú eres diferente...Siempre eres muy bueno conmigo y...me encanta tenerte a mi lado—sonrie levemente.

—Pues...usted es de las personas más tiernas que conozco —se ríe—.

—Ohh... Greñas-san...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, adoro todo lo que me dices...y eso me pone muy feliz...pero realmente,...me gustaría besarte...—dijo la niña completamente sonrojada.

—¿Ah sí? —se sonríe—, ¿Y cómo te gustaría besarme? —la chica observa confundida—, Muéstrame, Fideoz...

Pues, Fideoz realmente no sabía besar muy bien. Todas las veces que ella daba el beso, no resultaban muy bien...

Así que, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y unió sus pequeños labios con los de él. Rozaron sus lenguas, pero, muerta de vergüenza, la chica decidió detenerse y agachó su cabeza.

Había sido un buen beso, pero tal vez demasiado suave...o incluso, infantil...

—Pues,...estuvo bien —dijo el chico—, pero.., ahora lo haremos a mí manera...

(7u7 traigan las palomitas)

El chico tomó las mejillas de la niña y rápidamente junto su boca con la de ella mientras unía su lengua con la suya.

Las mejillas de Fideo hervían en un tono carmesí mientras la niña, acelerada, intentaba seguir el ritmo. Finalmente, se apego completamente al cuerpo del chico.

Greñas comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de la chica, hasta descender a su cintura...

Pero cuando Fideoz sintió esto, se apartó de el chico, acabando con este beso.

(Pvtah :''u)

*respirando aceleradamente* —Ohh, Greñas-san...—sonrojada—, tú besas mucho mejor que yo...

—Gracias, pero... —se acerca a ella—, He notado que no has comido ni un solo taco...

—Greñas-san...yo no quiero esos tacos...

—¿Y te gustaría probar el mío? 7u7

Fideoz se sonrió de un modo bastante particular 7u7

(BUENO, AHORA SE VIENE LO SHIDO ahre la cosa se va a poner hardcore SI ERES UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE, POR FAVOR NO LEAS ESTO, aunque lo voy a censurar bastante, PERO DESPUÉS NO HAY QUEJAS UWU)

El chico bajo delicadamente la cremallera de su pantalón y dejó al descubierto su helado (???) (mucho boku no pico ahre)

— Te ves ansiosa por probarlo —la niña se acercó tímidamente—, Puedes comer todo lo que quieras 7u7

—Mhh... —desliza su lengua por la punta del helado.

*gimiendo un poco alv* —¿Cómo sabe, Fideo-Chan?

*sin detenerse* —De-delicioso~ (POR FAVOR, LEER CON VOZ DE LOLI :D)

La joven inserto toda su boca en el helado lamiendolo por todas partes (y mordisqueando también èwé)

El chico acarició el corto y oscuro cabello de la niña mientras gemía excitado.

—Lo haces muy bien, Fideoz...

La chica comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos mientras se llevaba cada vez más profundo el helado.

Estaban completamente excitados...No paraban de jadear y deseaban que cada momento fuera eterno.

Fideoz comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos cada vez más. El helado del chico comenzó a lanzar lentamente crema dentro de la boca de la niña, para finalmente derramarse por completo en el pecho de la chica, provocando que está gimiera fuertemente...y se muriera de herpes porque México es un país de mierda y nunca tienen que ir a México c: (Escrito por la mamá de Fideo 3) *okno, no pasó nada*

*respira agitadamente* —Greñas-san~...se ha manchado todo mi sweater...

—No necesitarás tu sweater para lo que estoy planeando hacer...7u7 —la besa apasionadamente.

—Ahh..y qué vamos a hacer, Greñas-san?—roza su nariz con la del él. (Truco de argentinos :D)

—Pues...solo vamos a divertirnos un rato, mi Fideoz —la carga de modo nupcial hacia su habitación.

Greñas recostó delicadamente a Fideoz en su cama y se colocó por encima de ella.

Fideoz, completamente sonrojada, retorció sus piernas temiendo de lo que podría estar pensando el mexinarco...

Greñas comenzó a lamer su cuello con desesperación, provocando que a Fideoz le fuese bastante difícil el controlar los gemidos, mientras que sentía que le ardía el rostro. Pero su sonrojo se intensificó el triple cuando sintió los dedos de Greñas sobre el botón de su pantalón corto mientras lo desabrochaba. Fideoz sintió su intimidad contraerse al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Greñas en aquella zona.

—Ah~ —gimió despacio.

Greñas rió por lo bajo con malicia.

—Muy bien... —susurró a su oído.

—¡Espera Greñas-san! —chillo la niña—, Y-yo...nunca tuve...—dijo sonrojada mientras el Greñas la callaba lentamente.

—No te preocupes, querida Fideo...—la besa delicadamente sin apartar su mano de aquella zona—, No haré nada que tú no quieras... (Uf, que cliché la puta madre~) Empezemos a jugar… —murmuró con lujuria mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la niña, palpando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba desde la cintura, acercándola más hacia él.

Fideoz soltaba pequeños gemidos, todavía haciendo grandes esfuerzos para respirar entre jadeos, mientras que Greñas la acariciaba sobre la prenda de su sujetador. Aprovechando la inestabilidad de Fideoz a causa de su más reciente ataque de placer, Greñas descubrió sus senos, levantando su camiseta hasta el tope de sus axilas, luego, levantó rápidamente su sostén para poder observarlos directamente.

—Ah~, no los mires...son muy pequeños..—suspiró la jadeante chica con timidez, encogiéndose un tanto de hombros.

—Son hermosos… —manifestó Greñas maravillado al contemplar tan de cerca por primera vez los pechos de su querida fideo, un tanto conmovido al tenerla tan tierna de ese modo debajo de él.

Fideoz desvió la mirada, pestañeando repetidamente, mientras que su sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer. Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que Greñas concretara otro movimiento, ya que se mantuvo inmóvil admirando la perfección de sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlos con profundidad y lentitud, aumentando nuevamente el ritmo respiratorio de la pequeña. Cuando Greñas por fin pudo asimilar que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era nada menos que los intocables pechos de una estúpida lolita que viajó a México aún cuando sus padres le adviertieron de que era un país de mierda (okno, stop), comenzó a masajearlos con mayor intensidad, poniendo énfasis en sus rosados botones de excitación.

—Ah~… —se comenzó a escapar nuevamente de los labios de su amada, cada vez con mayor ritmo.

El Greñas empezó a dejar su delicadeza de lado, mientras se excitaba al tener a Fideoz gimiendo de ese modo, completamente bajo su control. Acercó su rostro a su pecho, luego agarró uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a lamer juguetonamente con la punta de su lengua, luego con mayor intensidad, aumentando aquella placentera sensación en la adolescente, mientras pellizcaba el otro pezón con la punta de sus dedos, masajeándolo circularmente de vez en cuando. Fideoz se mordía su labio inferior en un inútil intento de controlar sus gemidos, mientras que Greñas no dejaba ningún rincón inexplorado de su usualmente cubierto pecho. El greñudo continuó sujetando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que se dirigía al oído de su pequeña.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo serían los sonidos que emitirías si te tocaba de este modo… —le susurró en un grave tono de voz— Siempre he querido escucharte gemir así… —admitió adentrando sorpresivamente uno de sus dedos en su empapada abertura, provocando que la chica volviera a soltar un gemido subido de tono.

—Lo… necesito… —pronunció ella con dificultad.

El chico sonrió con dulzura, mientras continuaba tocandola con ambas manos, ocupándose tanto de su intimidad como de sus senos.

—G-Gre~ñas-san… lo necesito… —volvió a gemir, con un tanto más de urgencia— dentro…

Él volvió a lamer su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera, pero soltó un gemido muy próximo a la oreja de la chica cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su viril miembro, intentando torpemente abrirse paso dentro de su pantalón. Soltó un gemido cuando Fideoz logró por fin desabrochar el botón y tocar su virilidad directamente. Una serie de gemidos más intensos le siguieron, luego de que Greñas hubiese descubierto su miembro bajando unos considerables centímetros su pantalón, dejándolo completamente a la vista, mientras que ella inducía profundas caricias en toda su extensión, masajeándolo con sus dedos.

—… Dentro… de… mí… —concluyó por fin su frase con bastante dificultad, con su rostro completamente ruborizado, mientras continuaban tocandose mutuamente con excitación.

Greñas desatendió el seno que sostenía con una de sus manos, para tomar el rostro de Fideoz desde el mentón, y besar una vez más sus deliciosos labios con pasión y profundidad, mientras seguía acariciándola allí abajo, al igual que ella a él. Un excitado gemido que se escapó de los labios del acelerado Greñas fue el causante del fin de su ardiente beso, quien ya se encontraba a punto de ceder al ser tan estimulado por los dedos de Fideoz.

Extrajo sus empapados dedos de su húmedo interior, luego agarró a Fideoz por las muñecas, teniéndola nuevamente bajo su completo control, sujetándolas a ambos costados de su cabeza contra el colchón. Buscó sus preciados ojos mientras jadeaba, encontrándose con ella en el mismo estado, luego soltó sus muñecas para apoyar sus palmas sobre sus suaves manos. Acercó sus caderas un poco más a su cuerpo, poniéndose en contacto con su virgen entrada, provocando que la niña soltara otro inevitable gemido de placer. Greñas indujo un poco más de presión sobre ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Fideoz cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Por lo tensa y atemorizada que se encontraba la niña, a Greñas le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse paso dentro de ella, por lo que aumentó aún más la presión de su miembro contra su entrada, haciendo que Fideoz tensara la mandíbula.

—M-Me duele… —expresó ella entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su querido mexinarco..

—Shh… —pronunció en un jadeo — Solo aguanta un poco más…

—M-Me duele mu-cho… —sollozó mientras que las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular sobre sus pestañas.

—Tranquila… Pronto pasará… —le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para frotar su nariz contra la suya con ternura.

Fideoz tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego unió la frente con la de su amado, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras que él inducía más presión. Repentinamente sintió que algo se quebró dentro de ella, provocando que abriese los ojos y mirase a el chico con preocupación.

—¡G-Gre~ñas-san! —exclamó asustada— C-Creo que… rompiste algo… ¡E-Es-toy sangrando! ¡E-Es s-sangre! ¡C-Creo que me hiciste d-daño…!

—Tranquila, Fideoz, no te preocupes. Eso es normal… —intentó calmarla el chico— ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

Fideoz dejó de lloriquear para analizar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, dejando de lado su reciente miedo.

—N-No tanto… —respondió con sinceridad, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Muy bien… —pronunció Greñas para sí mismo, soltando un beso para calmar el ánimo de su pequeña.

Luego, continuó moviéndose lentamente en su interior, adentrándose milímetro por milímetro para evitar inducirle nuevamente más dolor a la niña.

—Hum… —soltó ella un breve gemido, lo cual indicaba que era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo a excitar, dejando de lado su dolor.

Esto último le dio más seguridad al joven, quien tomó ambas piernas de Fideoz a sus lados y continuó adentrándose con un poco más de velocidad.

—Ah~ —volvió a gemir ella, cerrando sus ojos esta vez por gusto, y no por dolor.

El Greñas simplemente amó el último sonido emitido por su adorable fideo, e intentó volver a provocarlo, adentrándose con un poco más de vehemencia en ella. Una serie de gemidos volvió a hacerse presente, mientras que los cuerpos de ambos no dejaban de liberar sudor.

—¿Todavía te duele? —volvió a insistir Greñas, completamente encendido.

Fideoz respondió a su pregunta con un gemido de placer. Al recibir la positiva reacción de la niña, comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, adentrándose en ella por completo. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, mientras se movían en un vaivén cada vez más fogoso. El Greñas tomó a su ninfula (Entiendan esa referencia xdd) por las caderas y comenzó a adentrarse con más fuerza en cada embestida, facilitándole el aumento de velocidad. Fideoz no dejaba de gritar de placer, mientras que su vista se había empañado a causa de su incontenible excitación. El Greñas continuaba con sus incesables embestidas, con cada vez más frecuencia y más velocidad.

—¡Ah~! —gritó Fideoz en un agudo gemido, mientras el chico no dejaba de adentrarse en su cuerpo repetidamente— ¡Ah! ¡Greñas-san! ¡AH!... Ya no… ¡Ya no puedo más…! —chilló muy cerca de su límite.

El Greñas sentía que él tampoco podría seguir conteniéndose por mucho más tiempo, estar en el interior de Fideoz se sentía magnífico, sobre todo en cada embestida. Sintió múltiples contracciones sobre su miembro cuando se encontraba completamente dentro de ella, provocando que aquello fuese su rendición, y soltó su ardiente sustancia en un grito de excitación, llenando por completo su interior. Fideoz chilló incluso más agudo al sentir el intenso calor de su espesa cremita 7u7, sin encontrar el límite de su alcance dentro de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor del chico, y luego lo estrechó con fuerza hacia sí misma, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Greñas la agarró a su vez por la espalda, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Cuando por fin acabó el excitante clímax, el Greñas se separó de la fideo y cayó violentamente sobre la cama a su lado, jadeando como nunca antes en su vida, al igual que su ninfula. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, mas sin poder controlar sus respiraciones del todo.

—Ohh, Greñas-san… —musitó Fideoz cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, luego continuó jadeando de forma inevitable.

—Fideoz-chan… —respondio Greñas, aún bastante acelerado.

—Estoy… muy mojada… —se quejó Fideoz, provocando que Greñas soltara una breve risita, aún luchando por respirar.

—Yo también… —señaló a su vez, sonriendo divertido.

—Greñas-san… —mencionó ella un poco más calmada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Greñas dando un profundo suspiro para poder dominar bien su respiración.

—Creo que deberías dejarme jugar con tu taco más seguido…

El Greñas soltó una breve carcajada, luego acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla para rozarla con suavidad.

—Todas las veces que quieras —le aseguró con una traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Las que yo quiera? —intentó confirmar con timidez.

—Exacto, cuando quieras… —continuó El Greñas sonriendo con un poco más de dulzura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Fideoz tomando el rostro de su querido greñas entre sus manos.

—Y donde quieras… —concluyó en una media sonrisa, mientras que Fideoz se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con ternura.

El Greñas correspondió al beso con dulzura, luego lo complemento con un cálido abrazo, y continuaron chingandose durante toda la puta noche, alta flojera volver a describir todo eso, putos…

*Por la mañana, las aves cantarán presagiando lo largo que será este día...porque vas a ir preso, conchudo *

El Greñas se despertó lentamente. Lo primero que hizo, fue corroborar que su pequeña lolita siguiera a su lado. Afortunadamente (o no), ella seguía ahí. El Greñas sonrió, esto no había sido un sueño...

A ver cuánto te dura la sonrisa, pedófilo...

Volteo lentamente a ver por la ventana y no sólo vio un montón de patrullas de the police (no la banda ahre) sino que golpeando la puerta se encuentra nuestra siempre querida, intelectual y defensora de las pobres pendejas cachondas... MAMÁ DE FIDEO!! 3

—¡¡COÑO DE LA MADRE!! (utilizar voz de Dross xdxd) ¿¡Cómo es posible!? — se preguntó el pedófilo.

Jsjsjsjsj "magia del escritor", verdad Fideo?

La policía derribo la puerta (PUUUUM) y la madre de Fideoz entro en la habitación, corroborando lo que era obvio, su hija se cogió a un ADULTO...

—¡ASÍ TE QUERIA AGARRAR, PUERCO! —dijo molesta la mamá lucha—, ¡VAS A IR PRESO POR PEDOFILIA GRADO 8! (qué es eso la puta madre, ni yo lo sé jsjsjs)

—¡Pero... pero —dijo el acusado, pensando alguna excusa— yo tengo 16, señora..soy menor como su hija...

—Tarde, la policía ya tiene tu documento que dice que sos un viejo de 20 años — dijo la mami. (ajajaj ya basta ni yo me aguanto la risa puta madre)

El Greñas ya no supo que responder...y para nuestra mala suerte, la torturada y atormentada niña se había despertado...

—¿¡MAMÁ!? — dijo fuertemente la chica— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?¿Cómo es posible?

Magic, bitch, magic.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS A MÉXICO! —le grito su gfa— Ahora el pelotudo de tu noviecito virtual se va a pudrir en prisión y vos...V-O-S.. te vas directo a un manicomio por obsesiva y lolita!

Fideoz agachó su cabeza tristemente, ella tendría que quedarse sola en un manicomio alejada de su amado...Mientras que él, uff...reza para que te den 5 años y que no te violen ahí adentro JAJAJJA MAGIA DEL ESCRITOOOR...

*Dentro de la casa de los locos donde examinan a la fideoz*

—Muy bien, si es que el chico no te ha hecho nada, significa que sigues virgo —dijo el psicólogo clínico— Fideos, mira esta foto de Lucy de FairyTail...¿Tienes ganas de cogertela?

—¿No? ¿Por qué querría cogerme un dibujito chino? —dijo confundida—.

—Lo lamento, señora..—dijo el psicólogo a la madre de Fideoz—. Su hija ya no es virgen —se acerca a la señora y la abraza desconsoladamente—.

—¡A VER! ¡No entiendo por qué verga tanto drama! —dijo Fideoz molesta y deprimida a la vez— ¡Tengo 15 años! ¡Ya no soy una niña! (ayy, más cliché todavía)

Pero para la ley eres menor, fideito :((

—¡Hago esto por qué soy tu madre y quiero cuidarte! —dijo su madre entre lágrimas— ¿No entendés que ese pibe no te ama, fideos? ¡Te quiere para coger y otras fantasías de pedófilos mexinarcos roñosos! (amo los dialectos argentinos lareputamadre xDD)

—Tú no haces esto por mí!—dijo llorando—. ¡Yo amo a ese chico!

Bueno, me aburro ahre. Y me da lastima, le voy a mandar una ayuda.

De pronto, todos se quedaron atónitos...Ya que el mismísimo presidente de los estados mexicanos estaba ahí...en ese preciso instante...

—¿Amlord? —exclamo sorprendido el psicólogo—.

—Sí...—dijo fríamente el presi—. He venido por tí...

—¿Por nosotros? —dijo confundida la gfa de Fideoz—.

—No...Por la niña Pasta...

¿Acaso es esta una nueva oportunidad para los dos tortolos?

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Fua, me inspire más que con el de Doble D, lo sé, lo sé...pero quedó lindo, no?

¿Segunda Parte? Ni en pedo JAJA

¿Te drogaste al escribir? Con Vim, lavandina en gel.

¿Hotel? es mejor que Trivago.

SALUDOS, PENDEJOS MAMALONES ;)


End file.
